ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Teen Titans
Lego Teen Titans is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, which serves as a spin-off to the Lego Batman trilogy and the fifth installment in the Lego DC franchise. The game focuses entirely on the titular teenage superhero team. The game was released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on 15 October 2019 in North America and 19 October worldwide, one year after Lego DC Super-Villains. Gameplay Lego Teen Titans is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. The game itself operates with the same level of gameplay mechanics from Lego video games, as well as elements from the Lego Batman Trilogy, focusing on a mixture of levels consisting of two modes - story and free roam - along with open-world elements in between levels, featuring a selection of locations from the DC Universe, including condensed versions of Gotham and Metropolis. Like previous titles from the Lego Batman Trilogy, such as Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, players gain access to a roster of iconic characters from the DC Universe (most of them from the Teen Titans-related projects), each with their own unique abilities. Characters (and variants of the main characters) from the 2003 TV series are also playable in the game. While the game again includes character customization as in previous Lego games, Lego Teen Titans also introduces vehicle customization, on which players are allowed to build and customize their own vehicles in Cyborg's workshop into three different options -aircraft, car or motorbike- and then summon and ride them anywhere in the game's open world. Lego Teen Titans stands out from other Lego video games by including unlockable bonus mini-games for four-players, such as Kart racing. Also, similar to Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2, the mini-games include competitive Super Hero battle mode, allowing players to fight each other cooperatively in battle arenas. Also, similar to Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 and Lego DC Super-Villains, players can enter Photo Mode, on which they can opt in taking normal pictures or selfies anywhere and anytime while in the hub or free play levels. Downloadable content The game features a Deluxe Edition, which grants players who purchase it access to two character packs for the game - "Teen Titans Go! DLC Character Pack" and the "Doom Patrol DLC Character Pack". In addition, a season pass can be also purchased, which consists of levels based on other DC media franchises - one based on the 2001-2011 series Smallville, one based on Static Shock, one based on Green Lantern: The Animated Series, and one based on the action figure franchise and web series DC Super Hero Girls. Story Premise While the Justice League are out to deal with the next schemes of the Legion of Doom, Nightwing, Superboy and Wonder Girl are entrusted to look after an alternate version of Terra from Earth-3 and train her to become a member of the Teen Titans. The young heroes eventually find themselves with bigger issues when Brother Blood and Deathstroke come out with dastardly plans along involving their cabal, the Brotherhood of Evil. The Titans must now gather their friends and allies to uncover and thwart their enemies plans and save the world. They must also prepare for the great threat imposed by Raven's father Trigon. Plot Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are training their respective proteges Nightwing, Superboy and Wonder Girl at the same time they are intercepting Joker, Lex Luthor and Cheetah in Gotham City. The three villains have Terra as a distraction for the heroes until she is defeated by a younger, shorter, but more heroic version of her. While Terra is taken to prison, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman check on the alternate Terra, who had come from Earth-3 following Darkseid's summoning o the Crime Syndicate and the mysterious arrival of Luthor's Rookieevents of . Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman agree to let their proteges take the displaced Terra (soon nicknamed "T-3") under their wing as a member of the Teen Titans while the three go with the rest of the Justice League stop the Legion of Doom's next schemes. While Superboy and Wonder Girl train T-3, Nightwing goes with Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg to stop Deathstroke, who is planning to steal a new weapon of LexCorp. The young heroes manage to successfully destroy the weapon and stop Deathstroke, despite the interference of Jinx and Mammoth, who unwillingly reveals Deathstroke's plan to form a new organization of supervillains on the Legion of Doom's absence. Back in their Tower, the Titans recruit Barbara Gordon / Oracle, who had spied on the villains and reveals they are working for Brother Blood, who is organizing a "Brotherhood" of super-villains to fill the power void left after the Legion of Doom went missing a few days ago and their Rookie returned to Earth-3. While others split in small teams to do their best to stop the Brotherhood, Raven begins to suspect of another potential threat which Brother Blood is inadvertently unleashing by seeking another mysterious artifact which could bring doom to the world if in wrong hands. Cyborg and Superboy head to S.T.A.R. Labs in order to find evidences of the devices targeted by Brother Blood and Deathstroke. They eventually clash with Psimon, who is planning to control the minds of the heads of S.T.A.R. Labs for hostile purposes, and a brainwashed Blockbuster, and the two defeat the villains with help from Red Arrow. Starfire and Wonder Girl head to Belle Reve, where Terra was arrested, to stop a breakout orchestrated by Cheshire. They defeat her, though Terra successfully escapes with Deathstroke in the issuing chaos. Nightwing and Bumblebee infiltrate an LexCorp facility where Supergirl, Thunder and Lightning are also exploring to rescue the missing Daily Planet employees and, eventually clashing with and defeating Mad Mod and Cinderblock. Knowing how powerful Brother Blood's allies are, the Titans, with the Justice League too busy searching for the Legion of Doom's whereabouts, opt in recruiting more of their friends to help stop the Brotherhood. Nightwing, Beast Boy and Kid Flash head to a Project Cadmus facility to find the materials they need to help track other metahumans. They end up clashing with Maxwell Lord, Billy Numerous and Plasmus, but they defeat the three with help from Miss Martian, who accepts the offer of joining the team. Soon after, Miss Martian leads Red Robin, T-3 and Wonder Girl to Oa, where they recruit Green Lantern Jessica Cruz and Blue Beetle after defeating Blackfire, who was sent by Brother Blood to steal the Green Lantern Central Battery, and Black Beetle. Jessica and Blue Beetle go with Cyborg to stop a robbery by Doctor Light and Overdrive at the Gotham Museum of History after summoning and recruiting Shazam, who has been stranded on Earth-3 since his and Mazahs' latest fight with Black Adam, and Static. Meanwhile, Raven continues trying to search for answers until she is ambushed by Klarion the Witch Boy and his minion Teekl. Raven is soon aided by Aqualad and Rose the Ravager and the three defeat Klarion and Teekl, who retreat back to the H.I.V.E. headquarters. Aqualad joins the Titans, but Rose refuses to take part in the young heroes' mission and leaves for her own missions. The Titans regroup and launch an attack on the Brotherhood on top of the H.I.V.E. headquarters. Deathstroke and Terra suddenly betray the Brotherhood and use an magical staff which Klarion previously stole to turn the villains into mindless demonic monsters (which Raven soon finds herself familiar with) so that the Titans and Brotherhood members can destroy each other. After he and Wonder Girl defeat Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overdrive (the three fused together as Ternion), Superboy manages to destroy the staff while T-3 triggers an earthquake which causes the headquarters to collapse. Trying to escape the headquarters with the rest of the team, Superboy, T-3 and Robin are suddenly teleported away by one of Brother Blood's machines before a portal to a fiery dimension is unwillingly opened. Superboy, T-3 and Robin wake up in a post-apocalyptic version of Raven's destroyed homeworld of Azarath and find themselves encountering Raven's father Trigon, Deathstroke and Terra's secret master, who ordered them to find the Ring of Azar so he can summon his demon army to attack Earth. With unexpected help from Rose (who had changed her mind after learning of her father Deathstroke's plans), the three young heroes escape back to Earth without being discovered by Trigon. Shortly after the Titans regroup and become aware of Trigon's plans, they are met with the members of the Justice League, who are also out to stop Trigon after learning that he had also corrupted Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom (just like it happened to the Brotherhood members). While the other heroes spread out to hunt for the corrupted villains, Raven and Batman search for and obtain the Ring of Azar in Nanda Parbat before it can be used by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows, who are also in service with Trigon. Raven uses the Ring's power to restore the corrupted villains back to normal, though some of the Justice League's enemies -Cheetah, Harley Quinn, Joker, Riddler, and Toyman- end up developing teenage personality and behavior in the process and Luthor remains in hypnotic state. The Titans and the League focus on defeating the remaining villains loyal to Trigon, who orders his spawns to track the Ring of Azar down and retrieve Raven. While other heroes battle Trigon's forces, Nightwing and Starfire lead a small group to confront Trigon himself and hold him off long enough for Raven to unleash her full potential (changing to the form of White Raven), and she weakens Trigon and defeats him, ending his threat and saving the Earth. Superman imprisons Trigon into the Phantom Zone along with Brother Blood and Blackfire while the remaining Brotherhood members are arrested in Arkham Asylum and Stryker's Island and Rose takes Deathstroke and Ra's al Ghul to Nanda Parbat so that they will be "lectured". The Titans are lauded by the Justice League for saving the world and they celebrate their victory with an party at the Tower. Mid-Credits Scenes * Batman and Wonder Woman are met with the Legion of Super-Heroes -Brainiac-5, Saturn Girl, Chameleon Boy, Dawnstar, Lightning Lad, Dream Girl, and Cosmic Boy- and assure them that Trigon's threat has been dealt with, although Saturn Girl states there is something else they are after. * In the Hall of Doom, Gorilla Grodd and Sinestro are displeased that the other villains are still acting as teenagers until they watch a fully recovered Luthor bursting in furious at his constant humiliation; while he was hypnotized, Superboy and Beast Boy recorded a video on internet of Luthor singing and dancing while dressed like a bird, which the villains laugh at hysterically. * In Nanda Parbat, Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows are shown having been single-handedly beaten by Rose and , who proceeds to pounce Deathstroke. Playable Characters Main Story Along with their default appearances, some characters also have alternate variants which can be unlocked as well. * Teen Titans ** Nightwing / Robin / Dick Grayson (Default suit (based on his suit from Injustice: Gods Among Us), New 52 variant, Classic Robin, and Teen Titans TV show Robin) ** Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El (Default suit (based on the New 52 version), Last Son of Krypton from Reign of the Supermen) ** Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark (Default suit (based on Wonder Woman's classic costume), New 52, New Earth) ** Terra (Earth-3) / T-3 ** Cyborg (Default suit (based on Ray Fisher's character in the DC Extended Universe), Classic, TV Show) ** Beast Boy (Default suit (same as in previous games), New 52, Titans Rebirth, TV show) ** Starfire (Default suit (based on her Titans Rebirth suit), TV Series costume) ** Raven (Default suit (based on her suit from Injustice: Gods Among Us), White Raven, Red Raven, Classic, Titans Rebirth, TV Show) ** Miss Martian ** Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) ** Supergirl (Default (one piece version of the New 52 suit), Classic, Injustice 2 suit) ** Aqualad (Default (Garth), Classic, TV Show) ** Robin / Damian Wayne ** Oracle (Default suit (based on her appearance in Batman: Arkham)) ** Red Robin / Tim Drake ** Red Arrow / Roy Harper (Default (based on Colton Haynes' character in Arrow), Speedy (classic, TV series), Arsenal) ** Static ** Kid Flash (Default (DC Rebirth), Classic) * Justice League ** Batman (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains), Classic, Adam West, Gotham TV Series (DLC)) ** Superman (Default (same as in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. and added with red boots), Classic, Solar suit from Reign of the Supermen, Smallville TV series (DLC)) ** Wonder Woman (Default (same as in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Classic, DC Rebirth) ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Flash ** Aquaman * Rose the Ravager (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains), no mask) Unlockable Those include characters who can be found in the hub world, chapters' free-play, story bosses, etc. * Batgirl (Default suit (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains)) * Donna Troy (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains), Silver Age Wonder Girl) * Deathstroke (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains with his helmet from Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham), Unmasked, Classic, TV show (Slade)) * Blackfire (Default (New Earth), TV series) * Trigon * Brother Blood * Jinx (Default (classic), TV Show) * Terra (Default (classic), Terra II (Doppelganger), Atlee, TV show) * Kole * Gnarrk * Power Girl * Gizmo (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains), TV show) * Mammoth * Jesse Quick (Default (Created equal), Classic, Arrowverse) * Doctor Light (Default (same as in Lego DC Super-Villains), TV series) * Jericho * Brain * Monsieur Mallah * Brainiac-5 * Saturn Girl * Chameleon Boy * Dawnstar * Lightning Lad * Dream Girl * Cosmic Boy * Blockbuster * Red Star (Default (New Earth), TV series) * Mad Mod * Cinderblock * Overdrive * Plasmus * Ternion * Ami Onuki * Yumi Yoshimura DLC Characters * Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Kilowog * Aya * Razer * Gear * She-Bang * Rubberband Man * Chloe Sullivan Chapter Levels Loading Screen Animations Like Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 had J. Jonah Jameson's Webcast comments and Lego DC Super-Villains had Lois Lane's Daily Planet recordings, the mission briefings in Lego Teen Titans have the TV show versions of the Titans (both founding and expanded, honorary members) reacting to videos on their computers. The videos being archive footage from the TV show's episodes and from previous Lego DC games. Main Story Levels Bonus Story Levels DLC Levels The Headphone The headphone (which is visible in the bottom left corner of the screen) is the primary map for the game's open world portions (as in Lego DC Super-Villains). It can also be accessed by player to view the full map, check the side-objectives and play the collectible songs which are earned in the story levels. Collectibles As in the recent Lego Games, each of the chapter levels has a number of collectibles (primarily Minikits) to be found. In this game, players collect, in each level, 10 Minikits (each builds a TBD), 1 Character Token (which earns a hidden playable character to be unlocked), 1 Red Brick (which enables player to purchase a extra, such as Fast Build or stud multipliers) and 1 CD Player (each unlocks a popular song which can be played anywhere and anytime at the player's cellphone. Soundtrack Unlike the Lego Batman trilogy and Lego DC Super-Villains, Lego Teen Titans also incorporates the use of popular songs as part of the game's soundtrack. Songs Featured References Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Video games Category:LEGO Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Category:Spin-offs